La guerre à Poudlard selon la princesse des lions
by LilyFlowerPower
Summary: Alexandra Potter, cousine de James, entre en 7e année. Avant de partir, elle s'est donnée un but : Gagner la guerre contre Sirius Black en personne. Cette année Poudlard ne sera plus aussi calme. racontée par Alexandra
1. Chapter 1

Avant toute chose, je tiens à me présenter. Je m'appelle Alexandra Potter et je suis la cousine de James. Physiquement, je lui ressemble pas mal. Mêmes yeux, quasiment même visage mais mes cheveux sont bruns, bouclés et parfaitement coiffable. Mentalement, et bien… Nous sommes quasiment identiques. Toujours un truc foireux ou une blague stupide mais hilarante à faire, des petits-copains à la chaîne, de super bons résultats sans bosser et je passe autant d'heure en retenue que lui. Le seul « truc » qui nous différencie vraiment est nos amis… Ou plutôt un ami : Sirius Black. Et bien sûr, il a fallu que ce soit son meilleur ami et qu'il vienne squatter chez nous. Admirez ma veine légendaire, le seul garçon que je hais vraiment habite chez moi. Arrrrggg ! Pourquoi il a fallu que se soit Black qui vienne ? Pourquoi pas Remus ? Avec ce stupide brun aux yeux gris, il ne nous arrive jamais un jour sans que l'un envoie des piques à l'autre. Malheureusement pour nous, nous ne pouvons pas trop nous « haïr » car le fait que son meilleur ami soit mon cousin nous empêche de nous porter atteinte physiquement. La poisse. De plus, nous sommes toujours ensemble, enfin 80% de notre temps car Remus sort avec Lou une de mes meilleures amies.

Maintenant, je tiens à vous présenter notre petite bande :

* **Lou**, de son vrai nom Marie-Louise (ça craint trop, je comprends pourquoi elle change son prénom) est une espèce de blonde à frange complètement givrée. Cette fille me ressemble trop pour que se soit normale sauf qu'elle a des yeux gris bleu à vous tuer. Il n'empêche que c'est bizarre que Mumus traîne avec cette petite dévergondée.

Ex : en fin de 5e année, elle a dansé sur la table de la Grande Salle car elle avait eu ses B.U.S.E. avec plus de 7 Optimal. Et ça ne l'a pas dérangé que tout le monde l'est prise pour une folle dingue.

En clair, que fait-elle avec Remus, gentil préfet tout sage (hum hum permettez- moi d'en douter) ? De plus, elle s'est calmée depuis qu'elle est avec lui. Si elle continue, elle finira bonne sœur… Beurk !

À, j'allais oublier. C'est aussi la sœur jumelle d'Alexis.

* **Chloé**, dit Miss-Rouge-Tomate. C'est dingue comment elle rougit aussi vite. Elle est méga timide, d'ailleurs on se demande pourquoi elle traine avec nous, les filles les plus dingues que Poudlard est connu. Ce que personne ne sait, c'est que derrière son sourire timide, sa tête de St-Nitouche et de ses mèches châtains et blondes se cache un cerveau qui marche à 200km/h quand il sagit de faire un truc stupide (50% de nos blagues viennent de sa tête). Sauf qu'elle, elle ne se fait jamais prendre. Elle a du avoir quoi, 2 retenues depuis sa première année ?

Elle est aussi raide dingue du frère de Lou.

***James**, grand, musclé, yeux chocolats, cheveux noirs toujours en bataille lui donnant l'air d'avoir descendu de son balais il y a quelques secondes. En clair, il est super canon.

Malheureusement, cette chère Lily ne semble pas s'en rendre compte. Un mystère !

* **Remus**, ou Mumus pour les intimes. Comment faire pour ne pas l'adorer ?! Il est parfait. Beau, gentil, attentionné, etc. Même son petit problème de fourrure est un atout, ça le rend mystérieux et bestial. Bien sûr, ils ne savent pas que nous sommes au courant du plus grand secret des Maraudeurs.

* **Peter**, euh… Suivant.

* **Sirius**, surnommé euh… Je ne vais pas le dire sinon je risque d'être très très vulgaire. Bon, je vais quand même avoué qu'il est superbe avec ses yeux gris, ses cheveux brun foncé qui lui retombent devant les yeux avec une élégance inimitable, sa musculature… Développé. Quand j'y repense, je me dis : « heureusement qu'il est beau et courageux sinon il serait à Serpentard » Oui, j'ose affirmer haut et fort, les Serpentards ne sont pas des canons.

_**Lundi 1**__**er**__** Septembre, 10h50**_

Toujours les mêmes regards tristes, les mêmes « au revoir » larmoyant. Beurk, beurk et re-beurk. Je détestais ça et mes parents ne le savaient que trop bien.

-Tu vas être en retard ma puce.

Je vais sur mes 17 ans papa !!!

-Amuse toi bien ma chérie.

-Arianna – mon oncle jeta un regard amusé à sa belle-sœur – on parle de ta fille… Un Potter.

-Excuse-moi Ed, j'oublis quelque fois qu'elle a le sang maudit de ta famille, soupira-t-elle.

J'éclatais de rire pendant que mon oncle et mon père jetaient un regard faussement indigné à ma mère. Je vis que James, contrairement à moi, s'empechait d'éclater de rire.

-Essaye juste d'arrêter de martyriser les Serpentards, je ne voudrais pas que tu te les mettes à dos.

Maman… Je suis désolée mais tu arrives quelques années en retard. De toute façon, autant demander à un toxico d'arrêter la drogue ou de demander à James d'arrêter de courir après Lily. C'est impossible !

-Je te promets que je serais sage comme une…

Mais qu'est-ce qu'_il_ fout là lui ?! En plus de gâcher les 3/4 de mes vacances, il est obligé de ramener sa sale tête ici.

-On va y aller, hein James ? réclamais-je d'une voix un peu trop calme pour qu'elle soit naturelle. Sinon on rique d'être en retard. Père, mère, je vous revoies bientôt, ok ?

Je n'attendis pas la réponse. J'attrapais la main de mon tendre et cher cousin avant de l'entrenais vers notre compartiment.

_Pitié qu'il ne nous suive pas, pitié qu'il ne nous suive pas, pitié qu'il ne nous suive pas._

Heureusement pour ma santé mentale, le trajet jusqu'à nos places fut sans encombre, merci ! Plus que joyeuse, je m'affalais lourdement sur un siège.

-Avec la grâce d'un hippopotame.

-Je suis crevée Jamichou.

-Après cette petite course de rien du tout ? rigola-t-il

-Essaye de courir en jupe et talons puis on en reparlera.

Il cessa de rire puis il me regarda bizarrement.

-Pourquoi tu m'as fait courir comme un malade ?

-Black.

-Quoi, qu'est-ce que Sirius a fait cette fois-ci ?

-Il était devant moi et il me gâchait la vue. Je ne pouvais pas rester là, c'est tout.

Bon, ok, c'était un tout petit peu exagéré, Black n'est pas si désagréable à regarder, mais bon sang, on parle du mec macho, frimeur, qui se prend pour le roi du monde. En réponse, j'eu droit à un sublimissime regard polaire et il partit comme un courant d'air (admirez la rime) me laissant toute seule.

-Ok… Je n'ai pas absolument pas l'impression d'être solo.

J'attendis donc l'immonde insecte qui m'avait laissé toute seule, sans défense. J'étais quasiment sûr qu'il était allé chercher Lou, Remus, Chloé et l'abominal brun mais la solitude me pesait quand même. Ce ne fut que deux minutes et trente-six secondes plus tard que la porte s'ouvrit sur un bel homme au cheveux châtins aux quelques mèches plus clairs –surement grâce au soleil de je ne sais quelle plage – et aux yeux gris.

-Oh toi ! Dégage c'est…

Le reste de sa phrase mourut dans sa gorge.

-Oh Alex, c'est toi.

Naaannn pas possible ! Quel crétin ce mec. Enfin, je n'ai que ça pour m'amuser. Pauvre petite fille abandonnée et innocente que je suis.

-Comment vas-tu Lucas ? dis-je avec un magnifique sourire –made in me- auquel aucun mec ne peut résister.

-Très bien depuis que je t'ai vu.

Euh, chéri, cette phrase, c'est plus pour les dragueurs de supérette que pour ceux qui me mérite.

-Tu t'asseois ?

Je lui désignais le siège pile en face de moi. Il s'y assit et me regarda avec un sourire carnassier. Je savais que ce que je m'appretais à faire était digne de plus grandes salopes mais il fallait absolument que je sache si mon sex-apeal n'avait disparu en même temps que ma montre. Et puis, je ne faisais rien de mal. Lucas continuait toujours de me regarder, celui-ci s'attardant sur mes jambes et mon décolté. Intérieurement, je me demandais jusqu'où il pourra aller avant de me sauter dessus. Je croisais les jambes, mon pied frollant maladroitement sa cuisse. Je continuais mon manège d'allummeuse. Je passais langoureusement ma langue sur mes lèvres. Il commençait à transpirer.

-Tu ne trouves pas qu'il fait chaud ?

Il déglutit difficilement et hocha la tête. J'adorais avoir du pouvoir sur les garçons. Je déboutonnais un bouton de ma chemise, puis deux. Ce fut le troisième qui le fis céder à la tentation. Je vous passerais les détails, mais quand on ouvrit la porte, j'étais en soutien-goerge et Lucas torse nu.


	2. Chapter 2

_** (Je vous passerais les détails, mais quand on ouvrit la porte, j'étais en soutien-gorge et Lucas torse nu)**_

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici Black ?

-Je te cherchais, mais je constate que tu es occupé, dit-il en me désignant Lucas.

-Euh… Viens Alex, murmura-t-il, on n'a qu'à aller autre part.

-Va-y tout seul. Moi j'ai deux mots à dire à ce cher Patmol.

Je le vis partir et éprouvais une certaine appréhension à me retrouver seule avec _lui_.

-Bon, on va mettre les choses au point, repris-je en rejetant mes cheveux bouclés en arrière, je fais ce que je veux avec qui je veux, ça ne te regarde pas !

-Ça me regarde si tu le fais dans notre compartiment !

-Notre compartiment ? _Notre compartiment ?!_ Je te signale que j'étais la première ici.

-Oui, la première avec James. Et comme on partage tout…

-Ça ne te donne pas le droit de surgir à tout bout de champs !

-Comme si je pouvais savoir que tu étais en train de baiser avec Royce

Comment ce petit insecte insignifiant pouvait-il dire _ça_ ? IL faut vraiment que je lui apprenne à fermer sa grande g**** sinon, je promets qu'un jour, il se retrouvera accroché au plafond en slip.

-Je ne couchais pas avec lui.

-Oh, excuse moi. Je me disais bien que tu étais en train de jouer à la bataille explosive. Surtout que venant de la fille qui m'a dit un jour, je cite : « Pourrais-tu arrêter de sauter tout ce qui bouge dans des endroits où tout le monde peut vous voir. C'est répugnant ! »

OK, c'est clair, je vais le tarter avant même qu'il ait pu faire quoi que ce soit. Normalement, quand on passe en moyenne 12h avec une personne depuis 6 ans, on finit par bien s'entendre avec mais je n'y arrivait pas. J'essayais de faire des efforts, mais il ruinait toujours tout. Comme d'habitude.

Je levai s les yeux vers lui et vit qu'il s'était tourné.

-Pourquoi j'ai le droit qu'à ton dos, je ne suis pas assez bien pour que tu daignes me montrer ton magnifique visage, ricanais-je.

-Regarde toi et si tu arrives à connecter les deux neurones qu'il te reste, tu comprendras.

Je m'exécutais donc et vit que Môsieur avait peur d'un sublime soutien-gorge couleur chocolat (s'accordant magnifiquement bien avec mon teint bronzé et mes cheveux et mes yeux de la même couleur)

-Oh, ça ?

_ -Ça_, comme tu dis, est mon billet vers une morte certaine et douloureuse par mon meilleur ami s'il vient.

Quand on parlait du loup.

-Ça fait trois heures que je te cherche ! J'ai envoyé Sirius te chercher mais quand j'ai vu qu'il ne revenait pas, je me suis inq…

Je crois que je suis dans la bouse de dragons jusqu'au co

Bien sûr que non Alex ! Il ne va pas penser que tu aies fait des choses pas très catholique avec son meilleur ami en te voyant en soutien-gorge. Pourquoi dis-tu ça ?

-Alexandra…dit-il, menaçant.

Bon, ok, je suis morte.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais à moitié nue, seule, avec Sirius ?

Confirmation qu'il pensait à _ça_.

-Faut pas pousser mémé dans l'escalier ! Ton abrutit de copain m'a juste arrêté en plein milieu de… Euh…

-En plein milieu d'une séance de pelotage avancé, termina Sirius

-Euh… Ouai, on va dire ça. Et c'est tout James ! Jamais je ne ferais tu-sais-quoi avec l'autre débile narcissique !!

-Mouai, c'est toi qui le dis.

-Jamesie, des fois, tu es vraiment très très débile ! Au faite, où sont Lou et Chloé ?

Vive les changements de sujets :)

-J'étais venu vous chercher pour que vous nous rejoigniez mais ce n'était pas prévu que tu te balades à moitié nu devant Patmol (s'il l'appelle comme ça, il lui a pardonné)

-Je vais faire comme si je n'avais rien entendu.

-Comme si tu… Arggg! Sirius t'a vu en soutif et tu réagis même pas ? D'ailleurs, il est où celui-là ?

-Je crois qu'il s'est fait la malle. Très courageux, digne d'un Griffondor. Et je te signale que ça sera la seule et unique fois où il verra une fille sans uniforme cette année parce que, je ne sais pas si tu as remarqué mais Môsieur n'a pas touché à une « demoiselle » depuis trèèèès longtemps.

-Ça ne **me** et ne **te** concerne pas. Et arrête d'en rajouter ! Je te laisse seule dix petites minutes et tu sautes déjà sur un mec. Maintenant, tu t'habilles et tu me suis.

Ce qu'il peut être protecteur. Protecteur et chiant. Heureusement qu'il ne sait pas que je ne suis plus vierge depuis ma cinquième année, il en péterait une durite.

Je cherchais du regard mon chemisier rouge et, rien que pour énerver mon cousin, je le boutonnais le plus lentement possible.

-C'est bon Cornichou, on peut y aller !

Et comme tout à l'heure, je lui attrapais la main et l'entraînais jusqu'à notre nouveau compartiment.


	3. Chapter 3

Nous venions tout juste de nous installez à notre table que James commençait déjà à draguer Lily.

-Allez Evans ! Sors avec moi.

-Il est hors de question que toi et moi nous sortions ensemble Potter, siffla-t-elle.

-Si tu me dis encore non, je me jette de la tour d'astronomie.

-Soit, soupira-t-elle vaincu, je ne dirais pas non.

Le visage de mon couin s'illumina d'un coup et un large sourire étira ses lèvres.

Ne rêve pas trop Cornedrue, elle ne dira JAMAIS oui

-Alors Evans, ça veut dire que tu acceptes de sortir avec moi ?

-Hum… Laisse-moi réfléchir Potter. CREVE ! lui hurla-t-elle à la figure avant de sortir de la Grande Salle, fulminante.

Une mine déconfite remplaça son sourire et il contempla son assiette.

-Allez, ne fais pas cette tête Jamesie, se moqua gentiment Sirus tout en continuant de dévorer ce qu'il y avait dans son assiette, comme s'il n'avait pas mangé depuis 1 mois.

-Black, tu ne pourrais pas arrêter de te goinfrer ?

-Je me suis toujours demandée où tu stockais toute cette nourriture, dit Chloé, pensive.

-Je fais du sport, moi, contrairement à certaine.

En disant ça, il me jeta un regard moqueur.

-Ne t'inquiète plus pour moi Black, vu que je vais essayer d'intégrer l'équipe au poste de poursuiveuse.

Maintenant, on analyse la situation calmement :

*James a lâché sa fourchette remplie de petits pois ce qu'il fait qu'il y en a plus à côté de son assiette que dedans.

*Black a recraché son jus de citrouille sur Lou

*Et celle-ci lui crie dessus, mais il ne l'écoute pas

*Chloé me regarde comme si j'étais folle (je le suis certainement, mais ce n'est pas nouveau)

*Et Remus, comme à son habitude, ne dit rien et mange comme s'il ne s'était rien passé.

Ce fut mon charmant cousin _(notez l'ironie)_ qui reprit « connaissance » en premier et il me donna sa réponse avec une douce voix :

-IL EST HORS DE QUESTION QUE MA COUSINE JOUE AU QUIDDITCH, C'EST BEAUCOUP TROP DANGEREUX !

-Tu sais que Lou et toi, vous jouez au Quidditch ?

-Moi, je suis un homme _(remarquez le misogyne)_ et Lou, elle fait ce qu'elle veut. S'il lui arrive quelque chose, je m'en fous.

Biiip, mauvaise réponse.

Franchement, ce mec, il n'en rate pas une. Dire ça en présence du petit copain et des deux meilleures amies, c'est du suicide. Résultat, Remus lui a balancé son pain à la figure, Lou le gifle _(elle est très caractérielle)_ Chloé lui lance un regard meurtrier et moi…Euh…Je ne préfère pas le dire.

Fin du repas, Lou part, très très vexée. Mumus, en bon petit copain, va la rejoindre pour la calmer et Chloé, en meilleure amie exemplaire, court après elle.

-Tu l'as bien mérité Cornedrue. Dire ça devant elle, Lunard, Chloé et l'autre, c'est stupide.

-Pas la peine d'en rajouter Patmol. J'ai compris.

-Ouai n'empêche que tu vas te retrouver seule Alexandra. Choisir entre ses meilleures amies et son cousin. Tu vas galerer.

-Tiens tiens, on me plait Black ? demandais-je, malicieuse. Avoues-Le, tu as succombé à mon charme fou!

-Tu es vraiment une Potter Alexandra ! Toujours à croire qu'ils sont fabuleux alors qu'ils ne m'arrivent même pas à la cheville.

-Patmol, je te signale que ton meilleur ami, c'est-à-dire moi, est aussi un Potter.

-C'est bien ce que je dis Cornedrue chéri, tu n'arrives pas à la cheville du Grand, du Merveilleux, du Séduisant Sirius Black !

Ça, c'est de la modestie. Je me lève doucement, mets une taloche à Black en disant que les Potter sont et seront toujours plus fort que lui et toute sa descendance, puis je me dirige vers ma tour. En chemin, je croise un blondinet de Serdaigle, si j'en crois sa cravate, qui me mime des choses assez obscènes. Je le regarde à la « Made in Potter » et il devient tout rouge. Les garçons, ça fait les durs devant les filles, mais dès qu'on parle d'action, ça se dégonfle.

Je viens juste d'apercevoir une tête blonde que je connais très bien.

-ALEXIS !

Celui-ci se retourne et, en me voyant, il s'arrête et me fait un grand sourire.

-Alexandra, ça fait super longtemps !

-Deux mois Alex, deux mois. C'est tout.

-C'est vite dit. Sinon tu vas bien, bonnes vacances ?

-Pour les bonnes vacances, on repassera. Tu te rends compte que j'ai dû me coltiner Black et elle !

-Je sais que c'est dur mais que veux-tu, la famille avant tout. Et puis, elle est repartie à Salem.

-Oui, heureusement. Sinon, j'aurais besoin d'un tout tout petit service.

Il me regarde, légèrement méfiant je dois l'avouer.

-S'il te plait !

Une petite moue craquante, un regard de chien battu et le tour est joué.

-Tu sais, un jour, ça marchera plus ton cinéma.

-En attendant cette funeste date, je fais ce que je veux de toi. Allez, viens !

Je lui attrape la main _(décidément, c'est une habitude chez moi)_ et je m'étonne encore de sa douceur, même après 7 ans. Il faut dire que le reste n'est pas mal non plus. Grand, plus d'1m80, super bien musclé mais pas dans le style armoire à glace, attrapeur de Serdaigle l'oblige. Cheveux blonds tirant vers le roux, yeux bleu clair. Il est le deuxième plus beau garçon de cette école.

-Au faite, pourquoi je dois t'aider ?

-Ta sœur a **encore** pété un câble.

-Parce que… ?

-James a dit qu'il s'en foutait s'il lui arrivait quelque chose.

-Et pourquoi a-t-il dit une chose aussi stupide ?

-Parce qu'il ne voulait pas que je sois poursuiveuse.

-Non.

-Quoi non ?

-Je ne veux pas que tu intègres l'équipe de Quidditch.

-Tu sais autant que moi que tu ne me feras pas changer d'avis alors n'use pas ta salive pour rien.

-Tu sais, au bout de 9 ans, je commence à connaître un tout petit peu ton mode de fonctionnement.

-Tu es sûr ?

Je lui avais dit ces trois mots d'une voix suave. Je m'approchais lentement de lui en me déhanchant sensuellement. Je me collais à son torse et passais ma main dans ses cheveux de bronze. Je mis ma bouche près de la sienne et il me regarda dans les yeux avec un sourire narquois.

-Oui, au faite, tu t'es bien amusé avec Lucas Royce ?

Je me décollais de suite de lui et croisais mes bras en lui décochant un regard glacial.

-Comment tu l'as su ?

-C'est Lucas qui l'a dit à Will qui l'a dit à Benjamin qui me l'a dit.

-En clair, tout le monde le sait ?

-Exactement, dit-il avec son sourire goguenard.

-Trêve de barvadage, il faut parler à ta charmante jumelle.

-Euh… Je crois que je deviens sourd. Tu as bien dit charmante ?

-Ironie Alex, ironie.


End file.
